Deux pôles opposés
by Larme vierge
Summary: ...s'attirent. Deux vies emmêlées, deux cousins qui ne savent plus communiquer autrement qu'en s'opposant. Frustrations, disputes... et un profond amour mutuel. Recueil de ficlets. Fanart(c)SAcommeSASSY
1. Obscurité

**1\. - Obscurité**

* * *

Cette noirceur. Il savait que cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Le journaliste l'avait toujours su, lontemps déjà, lorsqu'il se glissait dans le lit de son aîné. Les pieds glacés par la longue marche, de sa chambre à celle occupée par son cousin lors de ses visites. L'interminable corridor, froid et si noir.

Son coeur battait fort, si fort qu'il pensait réveiller la maisonnée. L'obscurité, insondable, l'entourait de toutes parts. C'est ce qui l'avait chassé de sa chambre en premier lieu.

La porte grince légèrement ; il devine la silhouette de Zantafio sous les draps. Ne pas le réveiller, lui qui est grand et fort, il se moquerait d'une crainte si ridicule. Se blottir, se faire tout petit, ne _surtout pas_ le réveiller -

.

— Fanta', tu vas chopper la crève...

.

Étouffant un bâillement, le brun se tourna sur le flanc pour lui faire face. Il souriait, vaguement amusé, bien davantage concerné.

.

— Les ombres ne bouffent pas les petits bébés comme toi, il n'y a pas assez à manger...

— J'ai... j'ai pas peur ! J'ai juste froid dans mon lit ! s'indigna le blond, se trahissant de sa petite voix tremblante.

— Quoi que tu dises... Tu viens, ou tu restes par terre ?

.

Se hissant maladroitement sur le lit, Fantasio s'attira un soupir du brun, lequel tendit un bras au jugé et attira son bébé cousin sous la couette.

Le jeune garçon cala sa petite tête contre le maigre torse de Zantafio, retenant son souffle pour écouter les tranquilles, rassurants battements de coeur de son cousin.

.

— Bonne nuit, Fanta'.

.

Il était en sécurité... car son cousin le protégeait... Il...

Lorsque qu'il fut tout à fait endormi contre son aîné, ce dernier s'autorisa à déposer un léger baiser sur le dessus de sa blonde tête.

_Je ferais toujours rempart de mon corps, afin que l'ombre ne t'avale pas._

* * *

L'ironie, lourde et palpable.

Plus de vingt ans après, Fantasio ressentait à nouveau cette froide, familière morsure autour de son coeur. La peur engendrée par l'obscurité.

Mais elle ne l'entourait plus, lui. Non, c'était bien pire.

_Elle avait transité autour du coeur de son précieux cousin._

* * *

**N.D.A. : J'ai dressé une liste de mots, qui devait servir pour un autre fandom. Et puis... Je retrouve d'anciens écrits sur Spirou & Cie. Autant leur donner des petits frères. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !**


	2. Flanelle

**2\. - Flanelle**

* * *

Fantasio entr'ouvrit les yeux. L'aube était bien proche, s'il en croyait les lueurs sanglantes jetées sur leurs deux corps emmêlés.

Dans la douceur des draps de coton gratté, la familière chaleur du corps alangui de son cousin se communiquait à lui. Une bulle de paix, bien fragile.

Une halte, une trêve avant de repartir, chacun de leur côté.

Zantafio, un bras mollement passé autour de sa taille, le retenait auprès de lui. La mémoire des corps. _L'habitude._

Si ce moment pouvait durer éternellement... se surprit à penser le journaliste.

Mais ils avaient pris des voies opposées.

Ne restait que des moments volés, de motel en motel, au gré de leurs escapades... Ce précieux temps seuls ensemble se ferait désormais bien rare. À se demander si son cousin, réalisant la même chose, ne multipliait pas les coups foireux à seule fin de le revoir...

Au tournant sinistre que prenaient ses pensées, Fantasio soupira lourdement, resserrant machinalement son emprise sur le plus âgé d'eux deux.  
.

...Qui glissa sa main libre derrière son crâne, l'embrassant sur le front.

Était-il éveillé tout ce temps, _ressentait-il_ la détresse muette du blond ? Impossible à dire. Ses sautes d'humeur n'étaient un secret pour personne, et Zantafio savait toujours le calmer.

Surtout lorsqu'il était responsable d'un bon tiers de ses problèmes...

La main dans ses cheveux s'éloigna, emportant sa chaleur réconfortante. Le mafieux se redressa à demi, en appui sur ses coudes.  
.

— Va te doucher.

— Zanta'...

— J'arrive tout de suite, répliqua le brun, ne laissant pas de place à l'argumentation. Il se maudit secrètement, il ne voulait pas chasser son cousin, pourquoi devaient-ils se cacher à chaque réunion ?  
.

Cette fois-ci ne différait guère des autres. Fantasio lui décocha ce regard entendu qu'il se refusait de croiser, sentant ses yeux picoter. Alors, le blond se détacha de lui, ramassa au sol quelques affaires et disparut de son champ de vision.

Très vite, l'eau se mit à couler dans la petite salle de bains voisine.

Froissant les draps dans ses mains crispées, l'ex-dictateur inspira profondément. Ne pas craquer, pas devant son bébé cousin. Pas maintenant.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il serait à nouveau seul dans la froideur de sa solitude. Il pourra laisser son chagrin prendre le dessus.  
.

\- Je vais louper l'avion, Zanta'... lui rappela le plus jeune d'une voix assourdie par la cloison.

\- Je suis là.

.

Repoussant la flanelle, subitement trop froide, il se décida à le rejoindre.

Le sentiment de vide s'installait, maître à son tour.

_Je suis toujours là, _aurait-il voulu crier. _Je veux être toujours là pour toi._


	3. Rage

**3\. - Rage**

* * *

Son coeur s'enflamme à la vue du reporter, talonné de près par ce damné rouquin.

Colère... et désir se mêlèrent alors qu'il observait la scène depuis son balcon, la rage au coeur. La jalousie primaire, bouillonnante, obscurcissait sa vision, annihilait sa raison.

_Bon sang, il est adorable en tutu... et l'autre salaud qui ne le lâche pas !_

S'il ne se retenait pas, il se serait jeté de sa loge, pour repousser le groom de la scène et embrasser Fant...

_Arrête de penser n'importe quoi, ils sont littéralement en train de voler la momie de Lénine sous tes yeux, pendant une représentation officielle._

Ah, oui. Le plan. La mafia. Tout ça.

_Inspire, expire. Reprends le contrôle de tes émotions._

C'est cela, il est en colère. En colère ! Son superbe plan !

Ne pourrait-il donc jamais escroquer en tout bien, tout honneur, sans que ce diable roux (poussant l'audace jusqu'à se déguiser en tant que tel) ne ruine ses plans magnifiques ?

Vraiment, son cousin fréquentait n'importe qui.

.

Lui, le Prince Blanc, avait pourtant eu le génie de cacher la dépouille du révolutionnaire en plein coeur du théâtre, dans un cercueil du décor.

Non content de démolir des mois de patience et de travail pour ce grand moment, il entraînait son bébé cousin dans cette affaire, le mettait en danger, l'offrait en pâture aux mafieux, le...

...D'accord, lui-même avait laissé son cousin ligoté auprès d'une bombe, sous le mausolée.

Mais Zantafio était simplement furieux qu'ils soient arrivés jusqu'en Russie ! Il savait très bien que les deux compères s'en tireraient ! N'est-ce pas...?

Retenant son souffle, il pointa les jumelles vers l'étrange duo, glissant sur les jambes du blond - concentre-toi, imbécile - puis releva son regard vers les huit cheveux rebelles de son cousin.

Oui, seul lui peut avoir l'air aussi stupidement adorable en justaucorps serré -

_Merde. Il m'a repéré._

Les yeux azur de Fantasio croisèrent le regard orageux de son cousin. Il souffla à son ami :

.

— Zantafio nous a repérés !

.

...Et, bien que ce ne soit ni l'endroit ni le moment, il adressa un grand sourire à son aîné.

Ledit aîné cacha son visage dans ses mains, en proie au plus profond désespoir.

Son plan parfait ? La mafia qui allait lui faire la peau ? Les millions qui glissaient entre ses mains ?

Non. Il y avait plus important. Une fois encore, il avait joué avec le feu, avec la vie de son bébé cousin.

_Il est vivant... c'est tout ce qui compte. Il sait bien que je ne veux pas le tuer... le sait-il ?_

Un jour, il ne se libèrera pas à temps...

_Un jour, tu le tueras_, murmura une petite voix pernicieuse au fond de sa pensée.

.

Le mafieux, impuissant, ne put qu'assister à leur sortie de scène, talonnés par ses hommes.

Les rattraper. S'excuser... avant que Fantasio ne coupe définitivement tout lien avec lui.

* * *

Il avait échoué. Encore.

La brûlure de son échec, familière, le dérangeait bien moins que la déception de Fantasio.

Dépité, l'ex-Prince Blanc observa de la piste l'avion qui emportait son amant. Si seulement cet imbécile d'agent l'avait laissé monter dans l'avion, sous le fallacieux prétexte de déposer les bagages de son cousin et du groom, il n'aurait pas à repartir en cavale !

Surtout sans avoir eu la chance de regarder droit dans les yeux le journaliste et de s'excuser en face.

Amer, Zantafio écouta le babillage de ses sbires - les deux seuls qui le suivraient dans son infortune. Se reprochant son énième coup d'éclat, préparant déjà le prochain.

La rage au coeur.


	4. Givre

**4\. - Givre**

J'ai l'impression de briser mes doigts quand je force mes mains à se refermer. Elles sont glacées. Crevassées, striées de rayures sanguinolentes, mes paumes font pitié à voir.

J'ai froid. Terriblement froid.

Et j'ai peur.

_J'aimerais que quelqu'un vienne me tirer de là._

La prison semble un foyer accueillant, comparé à cet enfer. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir où je me trouve. Je ne devais faire qu'une courte escale en ces terres désolées. Une expédition doit passer par ce plateau... Ou bien sont-ils déjà passés ? Et moi, qu'ai-je fait ? Ai-je tué les scientifiques pour m'emparer d'une quelconque trouvaille à revendre au premier espion russe venu ? _Ouais, comme si la mafia allait m'accueillir à bras ouverts._

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas me rappeler de mes faits et gestes ? Mes pensées stagnent dans une brume épaisse, j'ai un goût amer dans la bouche. Depuis combien de temps suis-je étendu là ? C'est comme si j'avais fumé vingt joints à la chaîne... sauf que je ne fume pas cette merde.

Je ne crois pas que je tiendrais une semaine de plus. Je suis trop faible pour supporter une hémorragie, sinon j'en serais déjà réduit à m'autoconsommer. Et puis, j'ai dû perdre mon couteau. Depuis longtemps, j'ai cessé de tourner en rond par crainte de geler sur place. Ou peut-être que ça ne fait que quelques minutes. Cela revient au même. Mes lèvres saignent, et le sang gèle sur les gerçures à vif.

Ça ne me ressemble pas d'abandonner si vite... Cependant, je n'ai plus de force, je ne peux qu'attendre la mort. Pourvu que ça vienne vite. Un crétin quelconque exhibera mon corps congelé dans une foire aux monstres de ce sinistre pays, jusqu'au dégel du printemps. Je ne me suis jamais attendu à faire de vieux os... Mais c'est trop bête de finir comme ça, sans même me réconcilier avec mon cousin. Je me demande ce qu'il va penser d'une mort si ridicule.

Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à lui maintenant ? _Il me manque tellement._ À deux, rien de mal ne peut nous arriver. Si seulement je pouvais avoir une autre chanc..._ Non_, non, je dois réfléchir, trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.

De sortir d'ici...?

_Je -_

Je croyais être à demi immergé, les poumons irrités et gorgés d'une eau polaire. Quand est-ce qu'on m'a trouvé ? Je dois être en plein délire. Oui, c'est la fièvre. Personne d'autre que moi ne s'aventurerait ici. Mon téléphone n'a plus de batterie depuis longtemps. Le pistage par satellite, c'est de la fiction à la Star Trek.

Une piqûre, une brûlure dans mon torse. Mon coeur en veilleuse, qui s'assoupissait, reparti au triple galop. Je grimace. J'essaye de me dégager de ces mains qui m'entraînent sous l'eau -

_L'obscurité. Encore._

* * *

Puis, la douleur.

Mal, mal,_ malmalmal j'ai si mal_, que ça s'arrête. _Que ça s'arrête !_

Ce lit est trop mou - _un lit ?!_

Où suis-je, que m'a-t-on fait, que se passe-t-il, quelqu'un peut-il me répondre ? _S'il vous plaît_, je ne comprends pas -

Cette odeur...

Clinique. Ronronnements d'un moniteur. Fragances d'un parfum masculin. _Qui -_

_Fantasio._

Il est là ; à moins de deux mètres. Il me veille ? Après ces heures, ces jours interminables dans un froid mordant, la chaleur de son corps irradie jusqu'à moi. J'ai l'impression d'être resté sous l'eau. Les sons qui me parviennent semblent déformés. Je ressens des douleurs sourdes dans le bras gauche, le nez, et même la gorge. J'ai envie de tousser, ça m'irrite. Je ne sens ni mes mains ni mes pieds. Ma tête est si lourde...

Il faut qu'il sache... Il faut... que je lui dise...

La lumière blanche, agressive, me brûla les rétines. Je sentais déjà les larmes me monter aux yeux. Mais je dois le voir. _Je dois le voir._ Il y a quelque chose de rigide qui me soutient la nuque. Qu'importe la douleur ! Au prix d'un gros effort, ma tête pivota légèrement et c'est ce minuscule mouvement qui l'alerta.

Mes yeux fiévreux, troubles, croisèrent les siens, rougis par le sel des larmes. _Tout est de ma faute._

Ce qui s'ensuit se déroule bien trop vite pour mon cerveau épuisé : je pense à une cassette accélérée, aux séquences floues. J'enregistre vaguement des excuses - _pas toi, pitié, ne t'excuses surtout pas _-, et puis la chaleur m'inonde.

Quand il me retient contre lui, me promettant que tout irait bien, ses sanglots étouffés contre mon épaule, je peux enfin me laisser sombrer sans crainte dans l'inconscience.

Mon attente est finie.

_Il est venu pour moi._

Le givre autour de mon coeur fond enfin.

* * *

**N.D.A. : Ficlet basé sur une expérience réelle ; ironiquement, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était "Et Zantafio, aurait-il abandonné ?". Cependant, aucun Fantasio n'est venu me secourir ! ;w; **


End file.
